1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control circuits. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems for conserving power in battery powered complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROM) and other devices.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cellular telephones, laptop computers and other battery operated systems requiring continuous active mode operation, power conservation is essential for maximum time between battery recharge or replacement cycles. In cellular telephony, for example, when the system is in a standby mode, scanners compare received codes with codes stored in memory to identify incoming calls. The memory is typically implemented as an EPROM which drains power in an active mode.
In laptop computers, a large number of memory cells must be ready to store data. Yet the activation of the memory cells drains power and limits the operating time of the system between charges.
Thus, for cellular telephones, laptop computers and other power critical systems, there is a need in the art for a power conservation system.